


The Darkness, Cold and Peace

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child!Harry, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Blood, MoD!Harry maybe, Pre-Hogwarts, death kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess it could be like a little piece to Harry being a Master of Death. He never seems to be afraid of Death much throughout the series and well, I quite like how this turned out. (I will probably hate it later though...)</p></blockquote>





	The Darkness, Cold and Peace

His vision was obscured by darkness, his limbs covered in coldness and his mind was at peace.

Was this how death felt? To be surrounded by nothing but everything and to feel like you don't have to hide and can just  _be._ Even if for a moment.

But then Harry felt a deep  _burning_. And suddenly he didn't feel the coldness or the peace or the darkness.

Instead he saw the face of his Aunt Petunia, her horsey face pale and her body shaking. He could see a chill pass her body as he locked his eyes with hers'.

"Unnatural," she muttered with wide eyes - her eyes never straying from his form on the floor.

And 4-year-old Harry sat in his own blood, not knowing why, but knowing that death was nothing to be afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it could be like a little piece to Harry being a Master of Death. He never seems to be afraid of Death much throughout the series and well, I quite like how this turned out. (I will probably hate it later though...)


End file.
